


In Sepia

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: Jack goes shopping with Daniel and learns something about hisfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - In Sepia

~~~~ 

Jack hated antique shops. 

He hated them with a passion that transcended everything else.  He'd hated them when his mother had dragged him along as a kid, and he'd hated them when he'd gone to placate Sara. 

And he hated them even though it was Daniel who'd asked him now. 

He stared into the depths of an ancient chest of drawers, trying to ignore the musty smell and decaying wood.  Why anyone would pay twenty-one hundred dollars for this was beyond him. He made a good paycheque.  He always had, and he'd always been able to afford the things he wanted brand new.  But it seemed that he was destined to spend the rest of his life surrounded by bargain hunters and junk shop junkies. 

Jack meandered around the shop at his own pace, moving from stall to stall, eyes skimming over things aged and abandoned, in various states of repair. 

It occured to him that Daniel was probably still in one of the first booths, still eyeing some old doodad or cracked thingamajig, and that they were going to be here forever if he was allowed to wander.  

Jack doubled back.  He found Daniel in one of the stalls he had skipped.  It was a vendor who had obviously found a niche in selling photographs of bygone eras.  Jack had found the eyes of so many long-dead people unnerving, and had moved forward after quickly assessing that there was nothing of interest within. 

Daniel apparently had no issues.  He was standing in the centre of the alcove, staring at the contents of a heavy wooden frame.  

Jack moved closer. The sepia tones had faded to the point of being barely visible, but enough remained to make out the details of the subject. 

It was a photograph of an old woman. Her hair was tied in a severe bun at the top of her head. The black high-necked dress was of a style that Jack could vaguely recognise as being Victorian.  Piercing dark eyes stared out across the span of years, obviously not amused with the situation. 

"Photographs were a serious undertaking a hundred years ago." 

Jack looked at the back of Daniel's head, surprised that his friend had heard him move up behind him. 

"They were very expensive, not the sort of thing you snapped off and took to Wal-mart." Daniel's voice was soft, as if he was afraid of disturbing the images around him. "It was difficult to do, and could be dangerous. Flashes were done with explosive powder and flame.  You didn't smile, you didn't joke around.  This was your one shot at immortality.  It was very serious." 

Jack looked again into the old woman's eyes, and realised that Daniel was speaking the truth. They were probably looking at the only image she had of herself. Whoever she was. she looked like she had lived a rough life, had worked hard for everything she'd gained.  The look she wore seemed to be one of confidence, of knowing she had lived well and done what she had been expected to do. 

Daniel turned, and serious blue eyes watched Jack closely.  "A shame, isn't it, that she should end up here, unknown, for sale to whomever wants to pay the price, and hang her on the wall like some sort of instant ancestor." 

Jack could only stare in open-mouthed astonishment as Daniel shook his head and moved on to the next booth. 

He moved toward the portrait, the eyes following him as he knelt down and took a closer look at the subject. 

She was handsome in her own way. Strong. Determined. Unyielding. A lot like someone else he knew. 

"You're very lucky," he murmured to the lady as he picked up the portrait. He stood, still holding it in front of him. "Once you're rescued by Daniel Jackson, you're in very good hands indeed." 

Jack smiled as he headed to the cash register. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Thanks to BabsN for letting me write a fic in the chatroom instead of
> 
> chatting.  
> 

* * *

> © October, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
